Duo Psychotic
by The DayDreaming
Summary: Yura. A hopefully long series of Yura drabbles generally dabbling in the humor area. Suggestions for themes are welcome, flames are not. Drabbles go off track of of original story line! Take note of this people and don't yell at me for it!
1. Transformation

Duo Psychotic

By: The DayDreaming

Theme: Transformation

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leon could never say he wasn't pleased that Yuffie had someone else to bother. Oh no. That would jinx his finally obtained peace and quiet (with no Yuffie). And so he let it be. The girl ninja would occasionally play a prank, he didn't mind since it happened far less now than before.

But then he tried to figure out where she was spending her time and with whom. It was hard enough since he never really saw Yuffie anymore. She would be more like a presence in the house when she was home, and that was only at night.

He tried following her out of the house one day in the morning but he lost her in the growing crowds every time. Leon felt like giving up and one day headed over to the waterway, his not-so-super-secret-training-ground.

He turned the corner and had all the blood drain from his face.

Yuffie was teaching Sora how to throw shuriken. This could only mean one thing.

For probably the first time ever there would be a super-cool ninja keybearer, and a new psychotic ninja would be joining the rebellion ranks.

Leon went back to the house to savor his last few days of silence before Yuffie started teaching Sora how to do sneak attacks.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(is shot)

He, he. I've always wanted to do one of these. I should be finishing up my eighth chapter for Shooting Star in the Naruto fandom. But I've become obsessed with Kingdom Hearts again since the new game finally came out in America. One of my favorite pairings is Yura so I hope I can live up to Yura standards with my humor and sarcasm.

(is shot again.)


	2. I was bored

Duo Psychotic

By: The DayDreaming

Theme: "I was bored." or Kunai Up the Ass

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She couldn't say why she had done it; no, they would never believe her. Something like this just wasn't done on a whim. There probably had to be some ulterior motive to this, like maybe she wanted an evil minion, or she was planning on taking over the world one foolish idiot at a time. No, those were just perks to her.

She didn't have an alibi, and that was probably why they didn't believe her. Lying was a ninja skill she had mastered and it only failed after they found the messes or the broken vase.

Yuffie had actually tried to do it to Huey, Dewey, and Louie too, it didn't work out so well, BUT she was always implying that she had never given up on them.

Being bored and only the Keyblade Master there for entertainment, it was on impulse that she showed off her so-awesome-ninja-skills-that-it-would-make-a-mama-proud moves, trying to woo him to the asking point. And woo she did when Sora gave a shout of "Wow! How'd you do that?"

But she thought back to training her young protégé ducks, they never could throw a kunai properly, feathers you know, didn't make the best fingers. And Sora was just as bad with his aim; she realized as she barely dodged the kunai making a beeline for her butt.

Yuffie's boredom was like a kunai up her own ass.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I updated. Wow, I feel special and sugar-high that I actually continued this. I was gonna make another drabble within the next few days instead of the next few weeks but now I'm too tired from typing this up. Random inspiration to update every day is sort of low when the review well is dry. Meh, I wasn't expecting much. But there, another horrible not funny drabble for ya!

Comments and tips appreciated, thank you!

(is shot)


	3. Cushion

Duo Psychotic

By: The DayDreaming

Theme: Cushion

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora had diligently been following Yuffie's every direction and whim. No matter how hair brained and stupid it was he was like a zombie in copying her rash actions. Perhaps it occurred to him once or twice that maybe, just maybe, doing everything she did wasn't the best laid out plan, but who could care when one was trying to be a super-cool kick-ass ninja?

Once again Sora was in a training session with Yuffie, currently working on attacking live targets. The targets in particular? Donald and Goofy.

But it was becoming rather difficult to train when he had no idea where in the worlds Yuffie was.

He sighed as he moved about the 2nd district of Traverse Town, glancing here and there for the elusive ninja. Things would be so much easier if he just put her on a leash.

As Sora was passing by to go through the Dalmatians House he heard a loud "BOO!!!" and a suspicious _thud_ sound before the heavy bodies of Donald and Goofy decided to take comfort on Sora's hypothetical landing pad of a back. Wild cackling ensued from the rooftop above as Yuffie jumped away to the next building.

Sora could only angrily growl to himself in his head, "WHY me? WHY am I ALWAYS the one that people fall on! I'm NOT the worlds personal cushion!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uh… (scratches head) I was inspired? Who am I kidding? This is a piece of crap. BUT I updated! (silence ensues) …….Hello?

Anyways, fooling aside, I was feeling a bit better about writing as my writing juices are beginning to flow again after the long hibernation it took since JULY. This is actually the first piece I've written since my last update on my other stories since the previously stated date.

Thank you to Some Random Reviewer and Chaotic Rei for reviewing. It made me feel better. Plus, Chaotic Rei, I'll definitely be updating this a bit more often than I have been. Don't worry, I make it my policy to finish any work of writing I start here unless I think it is horrendously bad. The DayDreaming out.

(is shot)


	4. Multitasking part 1

Duo Psychotic

By: The DayDreaming

Theme: Multitasking part 1

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuffie hated it when Sora didn't remember her lessons. She just couldn't understand Sora's memory problems (1). Off to another world one day, come back a week later and you already forget the name of an object such as a very sharp knife that can cleave your head off with a single blow? Who could forget? Sora.

So Yuffie currently found herself giving Sora a crash course to help him "remember" some of the things he forgot.

"And this is called a kunai." Yuffie said, daintily chucking the knife.

Sora wobbled out of the way of the projectile almost overbalancing the stool he was perched on. He readjusted the large cone shaped hat with large red letters spelling out the word 'DUNCE' on his head.

"Isn't multitasking great Sora? Not only do you get traumatic memories, but you can also train to keep your balance!(insert happy face here)"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) This is a reference to KH: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora loses his memories in KH: CoM and in KH 2 he loses his memories about losing his memories. But this still takes place in the first Kingdom Hearts.

Wow, isn't this special? Back to back updating! This one's a two-parter, but I'm not sure if I'll post the second part next or head off to another drabble and make it later in Sora's training. Yeah, I'll probably do that.

But I'm inspired and I'll probably post again tomorrow. Onwards to the next piece of crap!

Thank you to Chaotic Rei and Keys of darkness for reviewing, much love goes out to you guys. The DayDreaming out.

(is shot) (is shot again just for good measure)


	5. Dress

Duo Psychotic

By: The DayDreaming

Theme: Dress

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuffie was the most tomboyish girl he had ever seen. Well, feminine-ish tomboyish girl he had ever seen. Wait. What?

She always wore some type of shorts, though they never went past her knee. She also always wore boots, never high heels or sandals. Tank tops a must, sleeves a big no-no. Always gloves without fingers but never bracelets unless it had some magical property.

What she wore was for girls but girls never wore it because it wasn't…girly, perhaps is the word?

So it was a shock to Sora to see her come through the doorway to the green room wearing an orange, spaghetti-strapped dress that went just above mid-thigh height. Her normal fingerless gloves were on as well as her boots and extremely long socks, and from the looks of it she still had her short-shorts on.

She stopped in front of him and grinned. "How do you like the gift Aerith gave me?" Her eyes showed a different emotion from her supposed happy stance. Something along the lines of: Say the wrong thing and get a ninja ass whooping.

But of course, little oblivious Sora was oblivious as usual. "Uh Yuffie, I think Aerith went blind. That thing looks awful on you."

Her grin stopped for a moment at his words, but then came back full force and beyond before quickly chucking off the eyesore that was a dress and revealing her carefully concealed normal attire. "If it's that bad then it should be banished forever." She said snickering before she started to attack it with shuriken with a vigor that was slightly creepy. "Aerith can't say I didn't get an opinion."

Sora began to back away from the Great Ninja. Things were never normal around her, but this was getting to the standards of Twilight Zone creepiness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ta Blah! Crap at your service.

I lost quite a bit of inspiration. My grandmother died five minutes after nine last night. I'm coping well, I haven't cried. But there probably won't be updates this week. So expect to see three updates next weekend for sure. So this…I'm not quite sure what I was thinking when the theme came to mind, but anything to make me feel a bit better would work and this popped its bulbous red zit head up. Ew. Consider it popped.

Big thank you to Chaotic Rei for reviewing! You are so loyal to review everytime I update and within the same day too. You make me feel happy and emotional and slightly obsessed with updating to make you happy. Uh, forget the last stalkerish thing I just said. The DayDreaming out!

(is shot for acting creepy and stalkerish)


	6. Gummi Ship

Duo Psychotic

By: The DayDreaming

Theme: Gummi Ship

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora sighed as Traverse town came into view. He had just come back from an extensive trip to Agrabah, exhausted and aching from the battle with Jafar. All he wanted to do now was flop down at the hotel and sleep.

As the world gates opened he ran in with his eyes closed screaming, "Sleeeep! Sleeeeeeeeeep!" Why he did this we will never know, why someone decides to stick his or her tongue on a frozen pole we will also never know.

He was headed for the second district still yelling his mantra when jumping out of the shadows came Yuffie.

"Soooraaaa! It is I, the Great Ninja Yuffie in her DYNAMIC ENTRANCE!!! (1)"

Sora stopped, bleary eyed and hopes crushed at having any form of rest now that Yuffie had appeared.

"Yuffie, have you been watching that ninja show again?"

She shifted her eyes. "Nooo."

In his sleep deprived mind there was some recognition that this was most likely a lie; of course, that was the part of his mind labeled common sense speaking, the brain function that generally flew out the window when Yuffie was around.

He smiled dopily. "Okay!"

Yuffie smirked inwardly. _'He's so naïve.'_

"That's not the point!" She shook her head at the thought. Sora glanced at her strangely. "Ah heh heh. Anyways, look at what I found!"

She dashed back into the shadows and then quickly came back. In her hands was a see-through, basketball sized, slightly luminescent, blue ball with a cube with white lines covering it at the center.

"A Gummi ship blue print?" Sora questioned.

"Not just any Gummi ship blue print; a Leviathan model. One of the hardest blue prints to find, and that takes hours upon hours upon hours to build."

Sora yawned. "Your point?" He was about ready to turn around and move on to his original trek to the hotel where Goofy and Donald would most likely be by now.

Yuffie grasped his shoulder with a tight smile on her face. "We start now."

"But Yuffie, I'm ti—"

"Nope, nope, nope! I've just consumed enough candy to keep me going on a sugar high for days. Besides, ninjas can stay awake for weeks to complete their missions!"

Sora sighed and resigned himself to being tugged away to the Gummi Garage.

00000000000000

**83 hours and forty minutes without sleep later…**

Yuffie finished slapping emerald green paint onto the hull of the Leviathan. Though the uniform leviathan model was purple in nature, she decided that green and blue would much better compliment the title.

She gave a weary sigh and walked behind the ship to where Sora was supposedly working diligently on the rockets.

What she found instead was the fourteen year-old boy sound asleep with his head resting on the wet blue paint she had just recently put down.

He looked rather comfy to the sleep deprived Yuffie. "What a good idea…"

She sat down beside him and promptly banged her head against the Gummi block exterior of the ship, knocking herself unconscious to join Sora in an almost comatose like sleep. Or maybe that was just the concussion.

Common sense always flew out the window when Yuffie was around.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Guess what anime 'DYNAMIC ENTRANCE' is from and I'll give you a cookie. I even gave a super easy give-away hint.

(Leans back in chair.)

(Is knocked over and shot.)

Aheh heh. Well, I guess I didn't update as fast as I said I would. Um, sorry? I've got way too much work to do, but the load should be considerably lessened since my online courses are finished at the moment. Woot!

This update I pulled straight out of my ass. Go me. It doesn't seem satisfactory to me, but I tried to make it long to placate for my absence when I said I would update soon. I hope it's a good enough apology. Anyways, this little drabble had a lot of references.

Leviathan is an actual Gummi ship in the first Kingdom Hearts. But I bet Chaotic Rei picked up on what I was implying. I hope…In Final Fantasy VII (which I have never played. Damn the fact that it was made for Play Station 1.) I believe that Leviathan is the water god of Wutai, the place where Yuffie grew up. I think Yuffie would be ecstatic to get a Gummi ship blueprint named after a materia summon of her god, because we all know that Yuffie is a materia fanatic. Also, looking at statistics, I think the Leviathan model is pretty strong, so that would make it pretty rare. The color change to the model was in reference to the natural colors of the Leviathan summon in final Fantasy VII.

Yes, I am a nerd. Heart me.

Very big thank you to Chaotic Rei and Sir Graq for reviewing, especially Sir Graq, one of my most favorite reviewers from my story Shooting Star all the way over in the Naruto fandom, for taking time to review this even though I haven't updated my other stories in forever. I hope you've gotten better from being sick since my last update Chaotic Rei. Did you see the Yura moment in there somewhere?

So, before I wrap up this long ass author's note, the Christmas season is rolling around. Guess what that means? I'm stuck making a decision, which requires the input of Chaotic Rei and any other reviewers out there. I will be making 25 Yura or CloudxYuffie (Because it's just so cute.) drabbles for the holidays, and I want to ask you if I should make a completely separate drabble series to hold these 25 drabbles or if I should just add them into this drabble series. Tell me. If I do decide to do a completely separate series than this one will be put on hiatus until January.

The DayDreaming out!

(Is shot for way too long A/N.)


End file.
